The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Summer Glow’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new variety is from a cross between a dwarf form of Agastache sp. ‘Pink Pop’ (an unpatented plant) as the seed parent and Agastache aurantiaca ‘Apricot Sunrise’ (unpatented) as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Agastache sp. ‘Pink Pop’, the new cultivar has light orange yellow flowers rather than pink. Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache aurantiaca ‘Apricot Sunrise’, the new cultivar has light orange yellow flowers rather than orange.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. light orange yellow flowers,        2. dark calyces,        3. an upright branching habit,        4. a long bloom time, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.